This invention relates to diaminopyrimidine compounds having antibacterial and antitumor properties. More particularly, this invention is concerned with certain substituted-phenyl derivatives of 5-(1,4-piperazinyl)-2,4-diaminopyrimidine, with methods for producing these compounds, with pharmaceutical compositions including these compounds, and with a method employing these pharmaceutical compositions for the treatment of bacterial infections in a mammal.